My Best Friends Neighbor
by VegZombieGrl
Summary: Daffy just bought a new house next to a lake. Bugs finds out a girl named Lola lives across the lake. Fate has them meet in many ways. Will they figure out it was ment to be? BugsLola DUH! lolol **!YES IM BACK!**
1. Who cares?

A.n: HAY EVERYONE!! OMFG I CANT BELIEVE IM WRITING A LOONY TUNES FAN FIC!!! Well let me explain. Im a HUGE Bugs bunny fan ever since birth!!!! Well I found a copy of space jam and I watched it over and over!!! Then I got in a HUGE mood to write a Lola/bugs fic!!!!

Hehehehe it's just their sooo cute!!!!!! Plus it's like REALLY LATE, on a spring break and I had tons of sugar… if you mix sugar with space jam you get a crazy fic!!!!

Let's just say space jam doesn't happen in this version!!! It's just like regular loony toons living their lives. This is how I would think bugs met Lola if space jam never happened or happened later on.

I don't have it that much planed out but I have a few scenes in my head!!!

Here we go!!!

// Who cares? \\

Bugs leaned on his hand as he stared out the car window and sighed with boredom. Daffy was in the driver seat blabbering on about something. They were in Daffy's black Mercedes driving to Daffy's new "Lounging House" as he calls it. Daffy for months has been talking about needing a place to relax and do… well whatever Daffy's do.

So he finally stopped talking about it and bought a small 2 story house by a lake with extra money from a cartoon he did a while back.

He was dragging Bugs along to see it, but Bugs knew daffy just wanted to show off his new house. Even though Bugs house was 10x bigger than Daffy's house and new house put together. He still would humor him for now, even though it was 6 in the morning and daffy showed up on his door step in jeans, t-shirt and dragged him to the car as he just blabbed he wanted to beat the traffic. So Bugs threw on jeans, and a blue, and white magic jersey, with a blue hat on his head with sunglasses to protect his identity out in the world.

It was only a 10 minute drive even with traffic. Soon they came to a very small neighborhood where the houses looked about average. Their was a huge lake that each house had a dock to. Their were about 8 houses in all but only 3 looked deserted. The 8 houses were all spaced together on the side of the lake.

Daffy pulled into a small 2 story white house with a green lawn and nice hedges. He parked into a driveway and got out. Bugs sighed as he got out to and they walked to the door.

"Bunny this hou'thse is so aw'thesome it makes your get away hou'thses look like-" Daffy never got to finish his words because the door fell down when he put the key in.

Bugs raised an eyebrow and got a smile as daffy shot him a glare.

"Not'th a word. It jus'th must have gotten loos'ths when the mover'ths came." He said as he walked in.

"Suuurrrreeee duck, whatever you say" Bugs stepped on the door and walked in.

The place was relatively nice. White tile covered the floor as a wooden table was next to the door to set stuff on. Their was a spiral staircase to go up. The kitchen has wooden counters with black tops going all around the kitchen, a tall silver fridge. The dinning room was nice it has a large window overlooking the lake and a long wooden table with chairs around it. The living room had red carpet with a long black couch connecting from 2 walls and lounging chairs with a flat screen TV on the other side. The right wall in the living room was all glass with glass doors so it could over look the lake and dock. Their are curtains to block out the window whenever. The bedrooms were just regular carpet, a bed, drawers and such. Their was about 4 bedrooms in all, 1 downstairs and 3 upstairs.

Outside the deck was huge. It had a rail where you can just over look the lake and had 5 steps to go up if you just wanted to lounge in the sun. The lake was very huge and deep. Neighbors had docks like Daffy's and they had boats, jet skies and more.

Daffy was talking on about the quality of a good deck while Bugs once again wasn't listening. Going up the steps of the deck he saw a telescope for nighttime star gazing. Out of boredom he walked over to it and peered threw it. Taking it he looked around the lake with a bored look. That is until he stopped at a small wooden house on the way other side of the lake. It was almost covered by the trees but he saw it. The house didn't look like part of a neighborhood so he looked around and saw a small dock but the person on the dock caught his interest.

--------Lola----------

Lola walked out of her small cottage house in jean shorts and a black tank top with her long ears out of the tie and just hanging loose.

She was a simple girl who liked the piece and quiet surroundings but she likes action to. Lola worked as a waiter at a local dinner around town on the weekends and in a daycare on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. She made enough to get by on a normal living but didn't have much time to have a social life.

She lived out in the woods, in a small 1 bed room cottage with a kitchen, bathroom and living room. It was a simple life but she liked it. Friends at the dinner were like family to her. She wasn't much of a cook but she could make instant food or other simple food. She may live a simple life but her personality was anything but simple. Lola was sarcastic, fun loving, and had an attitude when she wants to. She doesn't take shit from anybody and is what you call a one of a kind rabbit.

Today was Sunday and she had the day off of work and so she felt like reading a book while lounging on the dock. Walking over to the dock she sat down and leaned against the wooden post sticking out of the water and opened her red book and began to read.

She was unaware of the eyes watching her from across the lake.

-----Bugs---------

He saw the most beautiful sight. A girl bunny with tan fur and blond hair reading a book. Bugs sighed as he though of how every girl he dated was never the real girl he was looking for. It was always "oh my god is bugs bunny!" or whatever. He was considered a trophy to any girl that could get him on a date.

"Whatcha lookin at?" Daffy surprised bugs as he nudged him over and looked out the eye hole and looked back with a smirk.

"What?" Bugs asked annoyed.

"Checking out my neighbors? Eh?" He nudged bugs in the ribs.

Bugs stood back and just shrugged.

"No I was just checking out the view… AND NOT in that way" He said and turned around to go back inside.

They both went inside and checked everything out until bugs said he got bored and wanted to go. So they both got in the car and left.

The day went on and they decided to go get some lunch at a diner.

--------Lola-------------

I was just getting to the best part of the book when my cell phone rang.

Picking it up with a sigh she answered it.

"Yo" She said bored

"Lola girl! It's Kay from the diner!" Kay said on the other line

Lola rolled her eyes.

"Kay I know it's you. What is it?"

"Lola, well it turns out john's aunt's mother's son's cousin is getting married and he forgot to tell us so now he is taking the week off and we need you today." She explained

Lola sighed in annoyance.

"B-but I- ugh fine… But when john gets back I'll hurt him so bad he won't ever have a wedding." She threatened and hung up.

Walking back inside and she threw on some black pants, a white button up top with a black apron that only ties around the waist and goes around her hips. She tied her ears back and was out the door. Lola got into her black jeep and just as she started it, it stopped.

"What?!" Lola yelled out and looked to see she had no gas.

"Damn it!" She screamed as she hit the steering wheel.

The bus doesn't come by here. So she had only one choice. Running back inside, she came out with some old rollerblades she use to use before she lost all her spare time. Pulling them on with a frustrating sigh she took off down the road fast. Being a rabbit has its advantage with speed.

Soon she was surrounded by cars and buildings. Then she saw the corner where the shop was on. All she had to do was turn.

--------- Bugs-------------

Daffy parked his car on a side as they both got out. Both of them argued over where to eat. Daffy wanted to go to a restaurant on the western part of town but that was a popular part where lots of people go and bugs didn't want a mob of fans chasing him. So he suggested here. Finally they did a coin toss and bugs won.

So as bugs got out of the passenger seat he was adjusting his hat, when it happened.

-------Both---------

Lola turned the corner and their was a woman with a baby stroller so Lola leaned to the side to avoid them but went crashing to the ground in front of the diner. She laid sprawled out on the ground until she heard a voice say,

"Hay are you ok?"

Lola looked up and felt hands pull her up and she steadied herself and brushed her clothes off. She looked up and saw a rabbit with grey fur, a baseball hat and sunglasses standing their staring at her.

"Oh thank you im fine, I just- well never mind." She said because she knew they didn't really care.

Lola finished brushing herself off and turned to the entrance but was stopped by their voice.

"You work here?" The rabbit asked

"Oh yes I do" She said in a questioning way.

"Wel'th we were going to ea'th here so can we ge'ths a table?" Daffy butted in rudely.

"Can it be a booth in the back?" Bugs asked in a polite way.

Lola nodded and took them inside. As soon as she walked in the door Kay was their in an instant.

"Oh lola glad you made it. Oh gentleman good afternoon welcome to The Tunes diner. Lola can you seat them please." She said with a smile.

Lola nodded and still wore her skates as she picked up 2 menus and glided past the tables to the booth in the back. Bugs sat on the left as daffy on the right and Lola handed them their menus.

"By the way my name is Lola and I shall be your waiter." She said smiling

Bugs wasn't paying attention as he looked at her.

"Im Bugs and I will be your customer" He said but stopped as he realized what he said.

"Ok. Well can i- hu, bugs bunny?" She asked

"Ye'th get it over wi'ths scream, yell or droll just whatever" Daffy held his menu up as he read over it.

"I don't really care" Lola said in annoyance at duck. Bugs looked up at her in surprise.

"Hu?" He asked

"Well sure you're a celebrity but im not really the fan girl type. Anyways what would you like to drink?" Lola pulled out a notepad and pen as she waited for their orders.

Bugs and Daffy looked at each other and back at her as she waited for their drinks.

"Let me guess… some expensive wine for the bunny and a sippy cup for the ducky" Lola laughed out.

Bugs laughed at the sippy cup remark to daffy as he grunted in annoyance.

"Eh ill save the wine for a holiday. Just gimme a coke" Bugs smiled

Daffy grunted out, "Mountain Dew"

Lola smiled and rolled off to the kitchen. As she got their, she took off her blades and just went bare foot like most of the toons around here do. Walking back with their drinks she put it in front of them.

"What no blades anymore?" Bugs asked as he took his drink

"I would love to wear them but it's the stupid dress code here" Lola said as she pulled out a notepad and pen again.

"So what would you like to eat?" She got ready to write

"I'll have the stea'ths with the mash potato'ths and a side of gravy'ths" Daffy said.

Lola write it down and turned to Bugs.

"What will you be havin mr. Movie star" Lola smiled

"Eh well ill be having a burger and fries." He said

"m'kay ill be back with your order soon." She walked away.

Daffy smirked at Bugs in a knowing way.

"What?" Bugs asked

"She'ths the girl from across the lake and you'ths know it'ths." Daffy still smirked.

"No idea what your talking about" Bugs said but he knew it was her but he still didn't care… or did he?

"You should'ths asks for her number'ths" Daffy said.

"Listen duck I would like a normal lunch without you blabbering on about my love life." Bugs said and gave him a look.

Daffy still smirking said, "Alrig'ths alright"

Soon Lola came back with their food and set it down and took their menus.

"Tell me if you need anything else" She walked off to another table of a family that just walked in.

Bugs and Daffy ate their lunch while talking about either the new house or just work or random stuff.

Finally they were done and Lola came over to them with the bill.

Daffy gave Bugs a look and said.

"I drove us'ths here so you'th should pay" He crossed his arms.

Bugs raised an eyebrow and pulled his wallet out as he paid for the food and gave her a 20 dollar tip.

Lola's eyes went big.

"A 20?" She asked

"Yeah. Tink of it as a thanx for not freaking out when you found out who I was." He said.

Lola smiled and collected her money and dirty dishes as she loaded on a tray.

"Have a nice day… They make me be this polite" Lola smiled

"See ya Lo" Bugs said as he walked out the door with Daffy behind him.

Lola walked to the kitchen and loaded the dishes in a sink and went on her way to other tables.

As daffy dropped Bugs off home Daffy said,

"So'ths tomorrow we are goin to my new place with the guy'ths to watch the football game?" Daffy questioned.

Bugs just nodded and walked up to his mansion and Daffy drove away from his place and went back to his cozy house.

Lola did the same as she finished her shift and instead of rollerblading home she got a ride from Kay.

// End chapter1\\

A.N: WELL??? Tell me what you think! This is my first loony tunes fic. The next chapter will be longer. I just wanted to like introduce what's going on and stuff. If I made any mistakes ill come back and get it.

So pleaz read & review!!!


	2. We Gotta Stop Meeting Like This

YAY I posted the first chapter!!! Now for the 2nd one!!! Thank you to all my awesome reviewers!!!!

Also I do not own Loony tunes!!! If I did their would be a sequel to space jam and a entire series of bugs bunny cartoons with lola in it!!!

Anyways enjoy the fic!!!!

// Chapter 2: We gotta stop Meeting Like this \\

Last time:

As daffy dropped Bugs off home Daffy said,

"So'ths tomorrow we are goin to my new place with the guy'ths to watch the football game?" Daffy questioned.

Bugs just nodded and walked up to his mansion and Daffy drove away from his place and went back to his cozy house.

Lola did the same as she finished her shift and instead of rollerblading home she got a ride from Kay.

Now:

The next day Lola got up and got ready for work. After taking a shower she just threw on some jeans, a tight red shirt.

Today was her shift at the daycare. But she didn't do it alone. Sometimes she had Jessica to help her out.

Lola threw on her skates again. On the way home today she was going to stop by the gas station and pick up a tank for her car.

Taking off she skated to the daycare.

Bugs rolled out of bed and slowly climbed in the shower. When he got out Bugs walked down stairs to the kitchen and made himself some egg's toast and a carrot. Later on he was going to drive to Daffy's new house. They planned on watching the football game there with Sylvester, Tweety, Taz, Wile E. Coyote, and Elmer Fudd.

They did invite road runner but he had something planed already.

Bugs threw on some baggy shorts and a blue t-shirt as he just threw himself on the couch and watched TV.

Lola stopped in front of a building and pulled off her skates. She unlocked the door with the spare keys the owner gave her and she turned all the lights on. Just as she turned all the lights on the door's little bell on the top rang as somebody walked in.

She turned around to see an old dog holding a sleeping puppy. Lola smiled as she whispered,

"Good morning Mr. Howard" She held her arms out and he set the pup in her arms as he set down the little bag and smiled.

"Good morning to you to Lola, Kyle was a little cranky yesterday but he should be fine today. Well I better get to work." He waved as he walked out the door.

Lola set Kyle on a mat in the nap time spot as she went around and got the place ready. Soon more people started to show up with their kids.

Their was the twin kittens named Andrew and Alexia, the little duck Russell, a bunny called Jamie, a little coyote who they called Tyler, and a girl bird named Robin.

Usually there is more but today some kids didn't come in. Kyle was awake and all the kids were saying their hungry. So Lola handed out breakfast snacks and orange juice.

Soon all the kids ran to the play room and pulled out toys and began to just play. Lola was cleaning up their snacks and keeping an eye on them at the same time.

Later on that day Bugs left his house and drove down to Daffy's place. When he got their Daffy was out on the deck grilling up some food on the grill. It was the first week of summer so neither of them had to work at the University.

Duck was wearing one of those chef hats and an apron with a jersey and football jeans under it. Daffy saw bugs come in and yelled out,

"How did you'ths get in?!"

"Um you really should get that their door looked at." Bugs smirked.

"Very funny" Duck grumbled.

"As'ths long a you're here you can do something'ths useful" Duck yelled out

Bugs sat on the couch and flipped channels.

"Oh im doing something."

Lola was cleaning up a mess that Andrew made when he spilled his juice. She smiled at him and told him it was ok and to be careful next time. Andrew smiled sadly and went back to playing with Russell and Kyle.

Soon the guys all showed up to the house and they all were sitting around the deck until the game came on.

Tweety was wearing a little Miami football jersey, Sylvester had on a Florida state jersey. Wile E was just wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. Elmer Fudd showed up in brown pants and a button up blue shirt while Taz just came as he always is because he really can't put on clothes without ripping them up.

Daffy had tons of food made up. Burgers, Hot dogs, tons of chips and dip, popcorn, and other stuff. Taz tried to contain himself but knowing him daffy bought more chips.

Bugs kept looking over to the telescope but continued to talk with the guys.

"What you wooking at Bugs?" Tweety said flying next to his head.

"Yea'ths Bugs what'ths the deal'ths" Sylvester spit out as he took a bite from his burger.

"Oh its noth-" Bugs tried to answer but Daffy butted in.

"Bug'thsy here got'ths a crush!" Daffy laughed out.

"Oh you waskaly wabbit! Who's the wucky girl?" Elmer asked drinking his coke.

"Nobody Daffy is just talking crazy" Bugs said as if he said it a hundred times before.

Daffy told the guys about the diner incident and all the guys teased bugs.

"All right alright let's just go in and be guys as we watch the game!" Bugs went inside as all the guys laughed and went in and watched the game.

As some of the kids got picked up it was only Kyle and Tyler left as Lola went around the playroom and picked up the toys. Tomorrow Jessica will be here and help out.

The door jingled as it opened and Mr. Howard walked threw.

"Where's my grandson hiding at?" He joked as Kyle ran from the toys and jumped into his grandpa's arms.

"Grandpa Grandpa I drew you a picture" Kyle waved a piece of paper with a green and red squiggles all over it.

"Oh it's great Kyle! Let's hang it on the fridge at home. Now say bye to Lola" He said.

Kyle waved to Lola and Tyler.

"Bye lola! C-ya tomorrow Tyler!" He yelled as they walked out.

Tyler waved as Lola waved to and looked down at him.

"I wonder where your parents are at." She said as she handed Tyler some paper and crayons as he sat their. He was so cute with his brown fur and red rocket shirt with his blue shorts.

Back at the house the game just ended with Florida State winning by 4 points. Everyone was leaving.

"Hay Wile. E where's your car?" Bugs asked

Wile E held up a sign that said, "In the shop, I'm getting the oil changed."

"Want a ride?"

He held up another sign that said, "Sure but is it ok if I pick up my nephew. His parents are gone on a 2 week vacation as a second honeymoon and im watching him."

Bugs nodded and they got in the car to drive off.

Lola looked at her watch and heard the door jingle. Turning around she saw Wile E coming in with Bugs Bunny behind him.

Bugs saw Daffy's neighbor standing their and stood shocked.

"Lola?" He asked

"Well well bugs bunny. If I didn't know any better I would say you're stalking me." She joked as Tyler came over.

"Uncle Wile E! I had a cool day! Lola let us watch cartoons until we fell asleep and gave us snacks- and and" Tyler went on and on as Wile E played Lola and took Tyler to the car to buckle him up. Bugs walked over to stand next to Lola.

"So you baby sit to? Wow what cant you do?" He laughed

"I would have to say make a descent meal." Lola answered.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Oh daffy was having a football party with the guys and we just hung out to watch the game" Bugs answered.

"Really, who won Florida state or Miami?"

Bugs was surprised she watched sports.

"Uh Florida" He said

"Awesome well I think Wile E had Tyler all buckled in." Lola said

"Yeah. But before I go do you work anywhere else that I should know about. It seems everywhere I go there you are." Bugs said as he and Lola walked to the car.

"Nope just here and the diner. Making a living is pretty tough when you're not a famous movie star."

"hehe well maybe ill see you again." Bugs leaned on his car.

"I don't think your schedule will allow it."

"Maybe its fate" Bugs asked

"Or maybe you're a stalker" Lola said.

"Well have a lovely night" Bugs said smiling.

"You to. Bye Tyler" Lola waved to Tyler in the back seat.

Tyler waved back at her smiling.

As bugs pulled out and started to drive he notices Wile E smiling.

"Don't you start to" Bugs said

While E held up a sign that said "You soooo like her"

Bugs rolled his eyes, "I was just being friendly."

Tyler in the back seat looked at bugs.

"Hay Bugs to you love Lola?" Tyler asked innocently.

Bugs nearly threw the brakes on as Wile. E held up a sign that said "AHAHAHAHA!!!"

"No I don't think I do" Bugs said

"Well she's not married. Her favorite color is blue. She told me when we were coloring." Tyler said proudly.

"Hehehe um thankx kid. I'll keep that in mind. Bugs said

Bugs dropped off Wile. E and Tyler as he drove off back to his house but had to stop for gas.

Lola was skating into a gas station and went inside to get a gas tank. Just as she walked in a car pulled up to the tanks and a grey bunny got out. Lola just got a gas tank and walked out to the machines. Bugs was punching in numbers so he didn't have to go inside. Just as he grabbed the gas handle he looked next to him and saw Lola.

"LOLA!"

"BU-" Bugs covered her mouth before she could yell his name out.

"Don't need a mob scene here." He smiled.

Lola put down the gas tank and put her hands on her hips.

"We gotta stop meeting like this" Bugs joked

"Well I guess your right it must be fate" Lola said it in a sarcastic voice.

"What you doin here?" He asked

"I don't always skate everywhere I go. I just came here to get a gas tank for my car." She stated out

"Well want a ride to your cozy little cottage?" Bugs asked

"How did you know I live in a cottage? " She asked scared a little.

"Oh im sorry I never told you. Remember my friend Daffy?" He asked

"Yeah?" 

"Well he just bought a house that's on the lake and I saw you outside one time so I guess that'd make you my best friend's neighbor." Bugs laughed out the last part.

Lola sighed in relief.

"Oh good. Because I thought you were some kind of stalker." Lola smiled

"Me? Oh I don't stalk until at least the 2nd date." Bugs joked

"Well then I guess I have nothing to worry about"

"So… You still want that ride?" Bugs asked

"Sure." Lola said

Bugs filled up his car as Lola filled the gas tank and then took off her blades. Getting in the passenger seat Bugs finished and got in the car. Putting the key in and starting it Bugs pulled out of the gas station and drove around to the direction of her house.

"So you baby sit?" Bugs tried to make conversation.

"Yeah, it's pretty hard but I love those kids as if they were my own" Lola smiled thinking of the kids.

"Eh I don't see the problem. I deal with hundreds of kids and they don't seem a problem." Bugs stated

"Oh yeah? Ever took care of more then 8 kids by yourself?"

"No"

"Hehehe well it's not easy… So… why would you give me a ride home?" Lola asked confused.

"What do ya mean why? Im a nice guy. Plus any neighbor that can live within a mile of daffy is a friend of mine." Bugs jokes out.

"Ya know your nicer than I thought you would be" Lola said

"How so?"

"Well I always thought famous movie stars were stuck up, rude, and think they are like better than everyone that is in the middle class or low class." Lola said

"That's really how most human stars are like. Us Toon actors are more fun and well you know" Bugs replied.

Soon they came to Lola's house and she picked up her skates and tank.

"Thankx for the ride Bugs" She said and gave him a soft smile.

Bugs felt the air in his lungs leave him as he stared at her.

"No problem. So I guess I'll see you whenever" Bugs asked

"When ever's good for me. C-ya!"

Lola closed the door and walked to her house, pulled her keys out and walked in. Bugs started his car and felt himself sigh.

"I gotta meet her again." Bugs said to himself as he drove home.

Bugs got home and just as he walked in he saw he had like 10 messages.

Pressing play he heard the first message.

"First message: 'BUG'THS YOU GO BOY! WILE. E TEXT'THS ME AND TOLD ME YOUR FLIRTED WIT'THS THE NEIGHBOR GIRL!'"

"Second message: 'DUDE'THS CALL ME I-'"

Bugs pressed erase on all the messages and went up to bed and threw on some blue sweatpants as he crawled into bed and started to dream about a certain blond hair bunny.

Lola got home and set the gas tank on the table as she got in the shower, and changed into some dark blue sweatpants, a light sky blue tank top and took her ears from the tie to let them hang loose. Crawling into bed she set her alarm clock and fell into a deep sleep with dreams of many things but involved a certain grey bunny.

The night wore on until the sun cracked over the sky.

Lola's alarm went off as she jumped up ready for the day. After her shower, and getting dressed in baggy, cargo, kaki pants and a green tight, sleeveless shirt, she ran out the door and forgot breakfast completely.

Filling the tank up Lola got in her car and drove off to the daycare.

Bug's alarm clock went off as he got up and got ready for the day. He knew what he was going to do. So he threw on some black pants, and a button up baseball shirt with his normal sunglasses to hide his identity he went down and out the door to a nearby dunking donuts.

Lola got to the daycare and parked, after unlocking and coming in she got the place ready.

Suddenly she heard the door jingle as she turned around to see……

// END CHAPTER 2\\

A.N: hehehe just a little cliff hanger! Who could it be?

Anyways thank you for the reviewers! Please read and review! Once again if I forget or mess something up I will come back and fix it.

Much luv! Peace


	3. Fate Won't Stop

A.n: WOW thankx again for the awesome reviews!!!! Heres the next chapter!

Also I don't own loony toons……. But its on my birthday and Christmas list lolol….

//Chapter 3: Fate wont stop\\

Last time:

Filling the tank up Lola got in her car and drove off to the daycare.

Bug's alarm clock went off as he got up and got ready for the day. He knew what he was going to do. So he threw on some black pants, and a button up baseball shirt with his normal sunglasses to hide his identity he went down and out the door to a nearby dunking donuts.

Lola got to the daycare and parked, after unlocking and coming in she got the place ready.

Suddenly she heard the door jingle as she turned around to see……

Now:

Suddenly she heard the door jingle as she turned around to see Jessica standing their.

Jessica is a cat with white fur, and brown eyes. She was Lola's height and she wore jeans with an orange tank top and a jogging jacket halfway zipped up.

"Hay girl! Any kids show up yet?" She asked.

"Nope I just got here myself." Lola replied back.

Just as she said that Mr. Howard showed up with Kyle. Soon all the kids showed up plus 3 extra kids. A girl dog names Jenny, a boy rooster named Jay, and a little lion cub named Chrissie.

Jessica and Lola pulled out the toys for them to play with. Lola's stomach grumbled as she sat down.

"Ugh im so hungry. I skipped breakfast to get here early." Lola said.

"Oh that sucks. Hay kids let's go out back on the playground." Jessica said smiling.

All the kids cheered as they ran out in the backyard play ground which had slides, monkey bars, jungle gyms and lots more.

Jessica smiled to Lola as she talked out. When she was gone Lola was hanging the kid's coats on the rack and she heard a tap from the door. Looking over their stood Wile E, Tyler, and Bugs. Tyler ran in and hugged Lola's leg

"Hay Tyler, the kids are out back" She said.

Tyler ran out to the backyard and went to play on the monkey bars.

Wile E smiled as he walked out and nudged Bugs. Bugs pushed him off and handed him the car keys.

"Well Bugs Bunny! Wow I should feel honored. Not! Hehehe what are you doing here?" Lola smiled as she went to the closet to get some supplies out.

"Oh I thought about what you said. About the kids so I was wondering if I could… ya know observe you today.. I mean the way you work with kids" Bugs blushed a little.

"Observe? If I didn't know any better I would say your flirting with me."

"What if I am?" Bugs raised an eyebrow smiling.

"Well then-" Lola was cut off when all the kids ran inside.

"BUGS BUNNY!!! WOW TYLER WAS RIGHT!" All the kids crowded around Bugs.

Lola giggled as Bugs looked nervous.

"Can you say it please!" One of the kids asked.

Bugs knew what they were talking about.

"Eh, What's up doc" Bugs said

All the kids burst out cheering and laughing.

"Ok kids come on lets do some finger panting" Lola said as all the kids went to the table which was covered in newspaper.

Jessica helped each kid up on a smock before they started panting. As all the kids panted Jessica walked over to Lola.

"Oh my gosh what's Bugs bunny doing here?" She asked

"He told me he wants to observe me… I mean the way I work" She told Jessica.

"Ohhhh I see" Jessica said in a slick mischievous voice.

"What?" Lola asked

"You both got a thing goin on" She giggled

"No! He is just being nice" Lola said quickly.

"Mhmmm Lola & bugs sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-" She started to sing but Lola pinched her arm.

"Ouch! Lola that was mean" Jessica said

"You had it coming" Lola smirked as she crossed her arms.

Bugs was enjoying himself as he always stood by Lola and talked to her. He saw how she was around the kids and he thought she would make an awesome mother.

Russell was having fun finger panting as he got up to hang his picture to dry he slipped and fell on a tube of green paint which squirted out and splashed on bugs shirt.

"Oops" Russell said as Jessica helped him up.

"Oh its ok Russell it was an accident." Jessica said.

"Bugs im so sorry" Lola said.

"It's alright it was an accident." Bugs said smiling

"Here let me help" Lola took bugs hand and led him to the sink as she took a rag and got it wet and started to wipe his shirt.

Bugs was blushing a little at how close they were and lola finally cleaned it the best she could their was only a light green splotch.

"Eh thankx" Bugs said smiling.

"No problem. We get stains around here ever day." Lola smiled back.

After finger painting was all cleaned up Jessica put in a movie for the kids to watch. It turns out it was an old Bugs bunny movie. Bugs laughed when he saw how excited the kids were as they watched it. Jessica stayed in the room and watched the kids while Lola went to the kitchen to make their lunch. Bugs went with Lola to help her.

In the kitchen Lola took out bread, peanut butter, jelly and chips. Lola laid out the bread and took out a knife. Bugs stood behind her as he came next to her and started to help.

"Thankx" Lola whispered.

"Eh no problem." Bugs said.

"So what do you think of the kids so far?" Lola asked

"Their alright. That Russell kid reminds me of a young Daffy hehehe" Bugs said and it made lola laugh.

As they reached for more bread at the same time their hands touched. Lola was about to pull away when Bugs took her hand and both stared into each others eyes. Bugs leaned down and Lola thought her heart your explode as it seemed like everything was slow motion.

Just as they were so close Jessica popped her head in.

"Hay where's those snacks."

Bugs and Lola jumped apart as Lola turned back to making the food.

"In a second" Lola said.

Jessica left back to the room as Bugs wished she didn't come in.

Lola smiled to Bugs as she ate a chip. Bugs smiled at her.

"Im hungry to. I skipped breakfast." Lola munched on another chip.

"You shouldn't skip breakfast. It one of the most important meals of the day" Bugs said

"You sound like an infomercial" Lola giggled and ate more chips.

They laughed and jokes about some stuff as they finished the snacks and set them out for the kids and got the drinks. As the kids started to eat Lola went inside the kitchen to clean up. Tiredly Lola sat on the counter and Bugs walked in and leaned on the counter next to her.

"Your good at this" Bugs said

"Thankx, the kids love you" Lola smiled at him.

"Yeah their nice kids"

"So… You still hungry?" Bugs asked whole looking at the floor.

"Yeah" Lola said

"Well… I gave Wile E my car for the day sooo I was wondering… I'm gonna take Tyler to dinner…wanna come?" Bugs asked while looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

Lola smiled as she slyly asked, "Oh Mr. Bugs are you asking me out?"

Bugs looked up and got a smirk as he stood in front of her with both hands on each side of her on the counter

"Fate is doing this and im curious about you. It's not everyday I meet a girl that doesn't faint at the sight of me. Your different" Bugs leaned in.

"Different… hmm I'll think of that as a complement" Lola leaned down.

Before either knew it they were kissing. Just as the kiss started Bugs felt something tug at his pant leg. He broke away and looked down to see Kyle, Jamie and Alexia looking up at them. Alexia was giggling while Kyle and Jamie made sick faces and barfing noises.

"Are you 2 in love?" Alexia giggled out.

"Uhhh" Both Lola and Bugs said as Lola jumped down from the counter and picked up Alexia and walked to the playroom where everyone else was at. Bugs looked down at the boys and smiled.

"You kissed a girl!" Kyle said and pointed a finger at bugs.

"Yeah... You have the worst timing squirt." Bugs smiled and walked with the kids into the playroom.

After snack the kids laid down to take a nap. Jessica was reading them a story while Bugs and Lola picked up the toys.

"So how bout that dinner?" Bugs asked hopefully

"Eh sure. Im starving just don't expect me to order a salad and water. Im going all out" Lola smirked

"Finally a girl that speaks her mind!" Bugs and Lola laughed as the toys were put away.

Once the kids were asleep Jessica went to the lunch table and pulled out her laptop she and Lola keep their just in case. Lola and bugs just went out to the playground and sat on the monkey bars and just talked.

2 hours later they got the kids up and let them play outside. Bugs was dragged onto the jungle jim with the guys while the girls played jump rope.

Soon it was time for all the kids to get picked up. One by one each kid was picked up and the parents were so surprised to see Bugs bunny they told Lola how happy they were that Bugs could come play with the kids.

Jessica left but not before teasing Lola. As soon as the last kid besides Tyler got picked up Lola got ready to lock up. They stood outside the daycare as lola locked it.

Turning around she smiled at Bugs who had Tyler on his shoulders and Tyler played with Bugs ears. Lola giggled at the sight.

"So where to?" Lola got in her car with Bugs next to her and Tyler in the back now.

"Eh how bout that the Olive Garden. Not to fancy and practical." Bugs said.

"I like their bread sticks!" Tyler yelled from the back seat.

"Then Olive garden it is" Lola giggled and drove their.

They showed up and were glad it wasn't that crowded. Bugs put on his sun glasses and walked casually to the table. They got to a booth and Tyler sat across from bugs and Lola.

The waitress came and took their orders.

Bugs scanned over the menu, "Umm I guess some pasta morale and a coke."

Lola smirked, "Ill have pasta, and a slice of pizza, and a Pepsi."

Tyler smiled as he threw his hands up, "BREAD STICKS AND PIZZA!"

The waiter left as Bugs looked around to make sure nobody saw him. Lola noticed this and smirked.

"Any sign on trouble Double 00Rabbit" Lola giggled

"Nope im safe for now." Bugs smiled as he looked at her.

"Yeah we wouldn't want you to get swept away before you paid the bill" Lola said which made them both laugh.

Tyler was coloring on the color page the waiters gave him when he walked in.

Bugs leaned back in the seat and looked at Lola.

"So Lola tell me about yourself. I mean the whole background story" Bugs said

"Wow usually a guy could care less about my past" Lola said raising an eyebrow.

"Well im not like most guys" Bugs smirked.

"Ok but it's pretty boring." Lola warned

"Try me" Bugs said

"I was born here and grew up with an older brother but he got married a while back and lives something south near the beach. Mom and Dad just regular parents who brought me up. I played soccer as a kid and in middle school I did softball and a little basketball but threw high school and college it was mostly basketball. Moved out of my parent's house when I went to college and got a job as a daycare and waitress. Well that's my life story I guess" Lola said smiling.

Bugs looked very interested.

"Wow you're a very sporty girl." Bugs smiled.

"Yeah well I just like the adrenalin of a good game" Lola smirked at the thought.

The waitress came back with the breadsticks and their food. Lola dug in and ate like a starving person. Bugs just laughed and ate. Tyler looked at Lola and copied her actions.

After that they decided to go to the ice cream shop and get dessert. Tyler was jumping the whole way. Bugs got vanilla and Lola got chocolate while Tyler got both.

They walked in a park while Tyler ran ahead eating. They came to a playground and let Tyler play while they finished up their ice cream.

"Thankx for doing this I mean coming to the daycare fir the kids and taking Tyler and me out" Lola said as she held her cone.

"It was nothing. But um... I kinda came to the daycare today to.. Just to see you…" Bugs said looking at the ground.

Lola blushed a little as she licked her ice cream.

Bugs looked up and laughed.

"What?" Lola asked.

"You got ice cream on your nose" He laughed out

Lola's eyes looked down to center on her nose which made bugs laugh a little more. Lola narrowed her eyes and smirked as she said,

"You got a spot on your nose to" She said

Bugs stopped laughing and looked down

"Where?" he asked

"Right here" Lola giggled as she put took a piece of her ice cream and put it on his nose.

"Oh a wise girl are you?" Bugs said in a mocking way.

"What you gonna do about it bunny boy?" Lola said in a daring way.

"This" Bugs wrapped his arms around her and brought her to him as he kissed her.

Lola was surprised but dropped her ice cream and kissed him back. They didn't even notice Tyler watching them upside down on the monkey bars. He made a gagging noise as he saw this.

They pulled apart and both seemed to feel like they were light headed. Bugs didn't even know he was going to do that. It just happened. Soon Bugs stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Um I think I should get Tyler home. It's only a block from here. I'll walk him." Bugs said

"You sure?" Lola asked at Bugs picked Tyler up on his shoulders and walked Lola to her car.

"Yeah." He said.

They got to Lola's car and it got quiet as they both looked at the floor.

Tyler looked between them and said,

"Well? Aren't you gonna say bye?" Tyler asked.

Bugs and Lola laughed as bugs looked at her.

"Bye" He said

"By-" Lola was once again kissed by Bugs. But it was a short quick one.

"You know if you keep doing that im going to be expecting it." Lola smirked.

"I know… But I cant help myself" Bugs smiled innocently.

Lola got in her car and before she could start the car bugs stopped her.

"Hay um Lo.. can I get your number?" He asked

Lola smiled as she wrote down her number on a paper and handed it to him.

"Bye Tyler… c-ya bugs" She pulled out and drove away as bugs walked with Tyler to Wile E household. Bugs felt life skipping as he hummed to himself.

Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Grown ups are so weird" He said

Bugs got Tyler home to Wile E and Wile E gave Bugs the keys to his car back. Bugs thanked him and drove home where he took out Lola's number and stared at it.

Lola got home and laid on the couch thinking about what happened today.

"Wow… I can't believe I-…Bugs Bunny that's so randomly weird." She said to herself.

Just as she was about to get up her phone rang. Lola jumped up thinking who it could be as she reached for it.

"Hello?" Lola asked.

//End Chapter 3\\

A.N: WOW CHAPTER 3 ALREADY!!! Woo Hoo!!!!

I like how this fic is coming out!!!  
My reviewers are awesome!!!  
pleaz keep reviewing!!!  
I bet nobody can guess who's on the other end!!!!  
Who ever guesses who's on the phone gets a free cookie!!!

Much Luv! PeAcE!!!


	4. Awkward Meeting’s

A.n: BACK WITH MORE!!! IM PLANNING ANOTHER FIC!! WOOHOO!!!

I DON'T OWN LOONY TUNES!!! WAAAA

//Chapter 4: Awkward Meeting's \

Last time:

Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Grown ups are so weird" He said

Bugs got Tyler home to Wile E and Wile E gave Bugs the keys to his car back. Bugs thanked him and drove home where he took out Lola's number and stared at it.

Lola got home and laid on the couch thinking about what happened today.

"Wow… I can't believe I-…Bugs Bunny that's so randomly weird." She said to herself.

Just as she was about to get up her phone rang. Lola jumped up thinking who it could be as she reached for it.

"Hello?" Lola asked.

Now:

"Hello?" Lola asked

"Hay little Sis" Said a manly voice on the other end.

"Hay Eric" Lola said.

"So what's up?" Eric asked.

"Nothing much just work work and this guy" Lola mumbled the last part

"Wait wait, hu what? Did I just hear my baby sister say guy? Who is he, what does he do, how old is he, when can I meet him?" Eric asked.

"It's nothing he just took me out with one of the daycare kids to dinner." Lola explained.

"Did he try anything?" Eric asked

"Maybe he surprised me with a few things" Lola said remembering the surprise kisses he gave.

"You know im going to kill him now right?" Eric said.

"Eric no down boy!" Lola said

"Im coming down"

"No you don't!" Lola protested.

"My little sister is gallivanting off with some guy! I deserve to know who.. Plus I got the month off of work and Kathy is visiting her sister… Im coming down. No if's and's or but's" Eric said

"Fine… when you coming" Lola asked

"Next week" Eric said.

"Ok that gives me plenty of time to warn him." Lola smirked

"No no no I will find him. He can't hide… im like big brother…" Eric said.

"We shall see. Where you staying?" Lola asked.

"Im not sure. Well I have to go. I'll call you later little sis" He said.

"Bye Eric" Lola said and hung up.

Lola hung up and got ready for bed.

The next day Jessica called in sick and Lola came in forgetting breakfast again as she got to the daycare and unlocked it. Running around in jeans and a Lakers jersey on she forgot to tie up her ears as she ran around to get the place ready.

Lola didn't even hear the door jingle as Bugs stepped in carrying something. He saw her back to him as he snuck up behind her.

Just as she was going to turn around she felt arms wrap around her. At first she was shocked but heard a voice.

"Morning" Bugs said and laughed at her shocked surprise.

"Oh you scared me" Lola said.

"Eh it's what I do" Bugs held up a box of donuts and coffee.

"Miss breakfast?" He asked and Lola gave him the most happiest look ever.

"You my hero!" Lola said as she threw her arms around him.

Bugs smirked as he set it down on the table. He was in jeans and a dark blue t-shirt

"Hehe well for some reason I couldn't stop thinking of you so my brain dragged me out of bed and took me here." Bugs smiled at her.

"But aren't you like busy with important stuff? I thought Star's never had free time" Lola asked confused

"Well for you doll I can make time" Bugs made a mistake their as he felt his ears be grabbed and dragged down so he was eye level with Lola.

"Bugs" She said in a sweet seductive way

"Y-yes?"

Lola squeezed his ears.

"Don't call me doll" She said and dropped his ears

Bugs rubbed his ears and smirked at her.

"Aggressive. Me like"

Lola smiled at him and drank her coffee. Bugs joined her and she told him Jessica called in sick today.

"I'll stay and help you" Bugs said.

"Really?" Lola asked

"Anything for you do- I mean Lo" Bugs said remembering not to call her doll.

Lola smiled at him and leaned in.

"You are just so-" Before she could finish the door jingled as Mr. Howard walked in.

"Bugs Bunny is here again!!! YES" Kyle yelled out as he ran over to bugs.

Mr. Howard smiled to Lola and left.

Soon all the kids showed up. When Wile E dropped Tyler off he gave Bugs a smirk as if telling him "Im so telling the guys".

The day went on with Bugs helping out Lola. They did playtime, arts and crafts, snacks, nap, playground, movie and got picked up.

Threw the day Lola and Bugs got to know a lot more about each other. The more Bugs was around her the more he liked her.

Parents came and picks the kids up. All's that was left was Tyler who was coloring on the floor.

"So you work here all week?" Bugs asked while putting toys away.

"No actually I got tomorrow off. Jessica's taking my place so I can have a relaxing day tomorrow at home." Lola said.

"Oh I was hoping for another date tomorrow" Bugs said.

"Well how about instead of going out you come to my house for dinner. It's no palace but its nice inside." Lola said

"Sure" Bugs smiled

"But I warn you im no chef either. I'll probably order take out or make something instant" Lola smiled shyly.

"Sounds like a night to remember" Bugs hugged her from behind.

The door jingled as Wile E came in and saw this. He looked at them and held up a sign that said

'Just ignore me'

Tyler ran into his uncles arms and waved to Lola and Bugs. As both left Lola locked up the daycare and Bugs walked her to her car.

Bugs took Lola's hand and kissed it.

"Until tomorrow?" He asked

"Of course" Lola giggled as she got in her car and drove off. Bugs had a smile on his face that wouldn't go away.

Bugs got home when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Bugs asked.

"Bug'ths me and the guy'ths are gonna come by again to watch'ths the basketball game. You in?" Daffy got right to the point.

"Eh can't" Bugs said.

"Wath'th? Why?" Daffy said

"Im going over to Lola's for dinner"

"Ohhhh you sly rabbit!" Daffy smirked on the other line.

"You need a life" Bugs said

"Why? Making fun of your'ths is so much more fun" Daffy laughed.

"Whatever" Bugs said and hung up.

The next day Bugs got up and got ready. He still had a while before he left so he threw himself on the couch and watched whatever.

Lola got up and ran around the house cleaning. She made sure the place was neat as she threw on blue jeans with rips in the legs and a black tank top and her ears down.

Time went by as Lola called in the pizza place and ordered 2 large cheese pizzas. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Lola went to it and as she opened it their stood Bugs smiling in baggy jeans, a Bull red and black basketball jersey.

"Hello beautiful" Bugs leaned in and kissed her.

"Hey yourself. I ordered pizza and got a movie we can watch" Lola said as she let him in.

Bugs looked around.

"Nice place. Very cozy" He said.

"Oh its small but I would rather live here than some apartment." Lola smiled.

Bugs sat on the couch as Lola walked behind the couch and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Sooo what do you wanna do until the food comes?" Lola smiled.

Bugs got a thoughtful look.

"Hmmm I don't know… we could talk… or debate the political choices of our gov-" Lola cut him off as she whispered.

"Shut up and kiss me"

Bugs pulled her over the couch so she landed in his lap and he leaned in to kiss her when the doorbell rang.

"Ohhh he is so not getting a good tip" Bugs said as he walked to the door.

"Oh Bugs im paying" Lola said as she tried to get up.

Bugs ignored her as the guy was at the door holding pizza. Bugs paid him and took the pizzas as he shut the door. Lola stood their staring at him.

"I was going to pay" She said.

"But what kind of boyfriend would I be if you paid for dinner" Bugs said.

Both of them likes the sound of that 'boyfriend'.

"Fine but as long as I can re-pay you later" Lola said smiling.

"Righty-o" Bugs said.

Both grabbed pizza and Lola put the DVD "The Boogie man" in.

Lola likes horror movies but one part made her jump and Bugs wrapped her in his arms. At the end of the movie Bugs saw it was 11:30. Lola was asleep in his arms.

Sighing Bugs wrapped her tighter in his arms and fell asleep.

During the night they shifted as Bugs laid down with Lola half on top of him and half on the couch and Bugs arms around her.

Both were very comfortable and relaxing not even caring if they slept in.

Suddenly the door bust open and a guy walked in. He was a tall brown bunny with jeans and a white button up shirt.

He smiled as he carried luggage with him inside. Looking around he was smiling not even noticing the couple on the couch.

Suddenly Lola moaned as she cuddled closer to Bugs.

The brown bunny heard the moan and looked to the couch and his eyes went wide as he screamed.

"LOLA!"

Bugs and Lola jumped into a sitting position as the shoulder strap on Lola's top hand fell off her shoulders.

"ERIC?!" Lola screamed

"Eric?" Bugs asked.

"YOU!" Eric pointed at Bugs.

"Me?" Bugs was confused now.

"GET OFF MY SISTER!" Eric yelled as he stomped forward.

Lola scrambled up and in Eric's way.

"No Eric! DOWN!" Lola tried to stop him.

Bugs jumped up and looked so confused.

"What's going on?" Bugs asked

"Let me explain" Lola pushed Eric on the couch.

"Bugs this is my older brother Eric… Eric this is my boyfriend Bugs" Lola introduced them

"Eh what's up doc?" Bugs said.

"Lola you didn't tell me you were dating a star! IM STILL GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" He pointed at Bugs.

"Eric! You told me you were coming to visit next week." Lola said

"I wanted to surprise you. But I guess I was in for a surprise myself"

"How did you get in?" Lola asked

"I know you always keep a spare key under the rock on the side of the house." Eric said folding his arms.

"Oh: Lola said.

Bugs stood up and walked to Eric

"Nice to meet you Eric" Bugs held his hand out. Eric shook his hand

"So you're the guy my baby sister told me about" Eric said looking him up and down

"I guess" Bugs said feeling nervous.

"What are you doing here? And why are you sleeping with my sister?" He asked

Lola and Bugs nearly chocked on their own air.

"W-what no we weird sleeping together" Bugs said

"Yeah we had a date last night and I guess I fell asleep on him. He was a gentleman I swear" Lola said.

"Well… I guess I'll calm down… for now…" Eric said.

"Wait.. what time is it?" Lola asked

"Um 7:56" Eric said.

"SHIT IM LATE FOR WORK!" Lola jumped up and ran to her room leaving Eric and Bugs alone.

"So… bugs… your dating my sister…. How long have you known her and how did you meet" Eric asked.

"Um I guess about almost a week. And I first saw her threw a telescope" Bugs said.

"WHAT?!" Eric said

"I mean my friend Daffy duck bought a new house across the lake and I was looking threw a telescope and saw Lola by the lake" Bugs tried to explain.

"You were spying on my little sister?!" Eric glared at him.

"Um.. not really…" Bugs said.

"Listen rabbit.. you hurt my sister… I swear I don't care how many movies or cartoons you were in. I will rip off your ears, force feed them to you and then drown you in a lake willed with piranhas." He threatened.

Bugs swallowed and smirked.

Lola ran out of her room in shorts, and a hoodie.

"I gotta go, Eric you can stay here till I get back. Bugs im sure you wanna run for the hills so ill see you guys later." Lola said as she pecks Bugs on the lips and ran out the door.

Eric glared at bugs but then smiled as he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"We should talk more often Bugs" He said.

"Eh I should go home and get changed… um it was nice meeting you" Bugs said as he got up.

"You to Bugsy" Eric said as he waved.

Bugs got to his car and drove home to get changed.

Lola got to the daycare and ran inside to see Jessica watching the kids play.

"Lola oh my gosh I was so worried" Jessica said.

Lola apologized as she helped with the kids.

Time went on and after lunch Lola and Jessica put them down for a nap. Lola was cleaning up snacks when her cell phone rang.

She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

// END CHAPTER 4!!!\

A.N: HAHAHA WOOT WOW 3 CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY!!! WOW!!! AHAHA IM GOOODDD!!!  
THANKX FOR ALL THE AWSOME REVIEWS!!! I ALREADY GOT STARTEDON THE NEXT CHAPTER SO!!!  
TRY AND GURSS WHO THE CALLER IS!!!

MUCH LUV! PeAcE!


	5. Our Love Life

A.N :HAY EVERYONE!!! WOW THANKS FOR THE AWSOME REVIEWS!!!  
I LUV THEM

I DON'T OWN LOONY TUNES BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO IF I DID!!!

// Chapter 5: Our Love Life\\

Last time:

"Eh I should go home and get changed… um it was nice meeting you" Bugs said as he got up.

"You to Bugsy" Eric said as he waved.

Bugs got to his car and drove home to get changed.

Lola got to the daycare and ran inside to see Jessica watching the kids play.

"Lola oh my gosh I was so worried" Jessica said.

Lola apologized as she helped with the kids.

Time went on and after lunch Lola and Jessica put them down for a nap. Lola was cleaning up snacks when her cell phone rang.

She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

Now:

"Hello?" She asked

"Hay lil sis… so.. about this bugs bunny…" Eric started.

"Listen bro he's very sweet and-" Lola started but Eric stopped her.

"I want to get to know him" He said

"And hes very- what?" Lola asked.

"He seems like a nice guy. As long as he makes you happy… then im happy… kind of" Eric said.

"Oh Eric this is so unlike you… Well I'll call you later. We just put the kids down." Lola said.

"Ok but you better call. In the meantime I shall make use of your kitchen" Eric laughed as he hung up.

Lola smiled to herself as she set her phone down. Just as she set the phone down it rang again.

Sighing in annoyance she answered it.

"Yo" Lola said

"Hay Lo" Bugs was on the other line.

"Wow that's convenient… I just got off the phone with my brother right when you called."

"Well aren't you the popular rabbit" Bugs joked.

"Sorry about this morning. My brother is just slightly protective over me when it comes to dating" Lola said

"Really? I didn't notice." Bugs smirked on the other end.

Lola smiled softly at his humor.

"So what are you doing after work?" Bugs asked.

"Um I don't know. I guess just go home and hang with my brother." Lola said.

"Well im not one to intrude on a brother sister moment. I gotta go Daffy get off my lawn until I come out their." Bugs said.

"Ok bye" Lola hung up.

Bugs walked outside and saw Daffy standing on his lawn with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

"Weeell'ths?" He asked

"Well what?" Bugs smirked.

"What happened?" Daffy asked annoyed

"Her older brother caught us sleeping on the couch" Bugs said.

"Oh daaammnn'ths bugs you work fast!" Daffy laughed

"No! We just fell asleep after watching a movie." Bugs said in a nervous voice.

"Whatever'th" Daffy said.

"Why are you here? You would have just called to find out how my life was?" Bugs said

"Actually I got bored" Daffy said plain and simple.

"Once again… You need a life" Bugs said as both walked inside Bugs house.

Daffy went straight to the kitchen so make a sandwich.

Bugs just watched with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh sure Daffy help yourself to my fridge of food" Bugs said sarcastically as Daffy took out bread and foods.

"So'ths how's it really going with the neighbor girl'th" Daffy spread some mayo on a piece.

"Truthfully. I haven't known her long… But I think I'm in love." Bugs said.

Daffy froze while putting lettuce on.

"You what'th?" Daffy said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It has been only a week but she is the first real girl I ever met! I mean she doesn't care im famous, own million's of dollar's or anything. Plus she knows how to eat. Im sick of girls just ordering a salad! Lola can really eat but still keep her figure. She's amazing duck…" Bugs went off staring at the ceiling.

Daffy rolled his eyes as he threw some tomatoes, pickles, and cheese on the sandwich and had it as big as his palm.

"All'ths I say is if your gonna start talking about'ths her all the time… I shall'ths take my sandwich and go into the living room to watch'ths some manly sport'ths." Daffy picked up his sandwich and took a bite.

"Fine duck fine. But her brother is in town… Maybe I should invite them over for dinner." Bugs said thinking.

"Fine but'ths make sure you make a good impretion'th. Unlike the one you made this morning'th" Daffy laughed and almost choked on his sandwich.

Bugs rolled his eyes but smiled at the idea of dinner with Lola.

"Yeah I think I will do the dinner thing. Her brother will see how much I care about Lola." Bugs smiled

"Got any Musterd'th?" Daffy asked not paying attention.

"… On the Fridge door." Bugs mumbled.

Lola was locking up with Jessica next to her.

"So how's it going with Mr. Movie star?" Jessica asked smirking.

"I guess it's going fine." Lola said looking down.

"What's wrong?" Jessica looked concerned.

"I think I love him" Lola looked up a little.

"Wow congratulations" Jessica said clapping her hands together grinning like a- well a cat…

"No… I know a guy like him could never love me" Lola has sad eyes

"What do you mean? What's the difference? Your both perfect for each other. Both Toons, you're both Rabbits, hell even you both show up places without knowing sometimes. Girl its fate" Jessica put her hands on her hips.

"But still… I know he is a great guy… I just wonder how long until he gets tired of me." Lola sighed

"Come on! I might not be psychic but I do know he would never get tired of a girl like you. I worked with you for 2 years and im not tired of you" Jessica walked with her to the cars they each drive.

"I don't know. I guess I will see how things work out. Well better get home. Eric probably tore my house apart and is working on my room as we speak" Lola jokes and got in her car.

Jessica got in her blue Honda and waved as she pulled out. Lola drove home and when she walked in Eric was lying across the couch with a bag of chips and coke cans lying around the floor.

"Well I see you made yourself comfortable." Lola said dropping her keys on the table.

"Yup… By the way your out of chips, soda and pretty much everything." Eric gave a smile of innocence.

Lola sighed as she ordered out for Chinese.

While both were watching TV and eating out of small boxes of noodles they talked about everything like brother and sister should. With a big of teasing about Lola's love life.

Next day was the same. Lola went in and her and Jessica got ready. When all the kids were playing outside Lola was fixing up snacks when she felt arms around her and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hay Lo." Bugs hugged her tighter.

"Hay yourself" Lola smiled.

"Sooo I was thinking…. Tonight you and your brother wanna have dinner at my place?" Bugs asked.

"Really?" Lola asked

"Yeah. I wanna get to know your brother. Any family of yours is welcome company to me" Bugs smirked and took her hands in his.

"Well… if your sure… Eric ate all the food in the house anyways." Lola said remembering the mess.

"So what have you ben up to?" Bugs let go of her and put his hands in his pockets as he walked around looking at the toys that littered the floor.

"Oh nothing. Just same old, same old." Lola said laying out the sandwiches.

For the rest of the day they played with the kids and put them to their matt's for a nap and Bugs helped out. By the end of the day bugs walked Lola to her car. Lola leaned against her car and smiled.

"So what time should we be over?" Lola asked

"Um how about 8?" Bugs asked.

"Great. Well better get home and tell Eric" Lola said and leaned up and gave Bugs a peck as she turned and got in her car. As she drove off she stopped at a red light. A blue Honda pulled up next to her and the tinted windows rolled down and Lola saw Jessica. Jessica gave her a thumbs up.

"You go girl" Jessica giggled and Lola laughed as the light turned green and both went their separate ways.

Eric and Lola were driving to Bugs place. Lola was in dark jeans, red tank top with a dark jean jacket. Eric just wore baggy jeans and a blue t-shirt.

Coming up to a gate Lola and Eric looked in Aw at the house- no mansion- NO FUCKING MALL! That was bugs home.

"W-wow I knew this rabbit was loaded but… damn…" Eric said.

Lola nodded as the gates opened like some magic force as she drove up the long driveway. As they drove it was like they were searching for a parking space at the mall.

"Um.. where do I park?" Lola asked mainly to herself.

"Hmm try circling around maybe theirs a road that leads to a parking lot or something." Eric said.

They drove around in a circle and Lola finally flipped out her cell and dialed Bugs number.

"Fuck this im wasting gas money!" Lola said angry as Eric laughed at his little sisters temper.

"Hello?" Bugs asked on the other end

"Hay Bugs.. Um im at your house… but ummm" Lola felt embarrassed now but Eric leaned over and said,

"Lola cant find a place to park." Eric laughed as lola pinched him.

Bugs laughed as well.

"Just part in front of the house. It's fine… Everyone asks the same thing." Bugs smiled to himself.

Lola felt herself turn red from angry that her brother was still laughing and embarrassment that she had to call him.

"O-ok bye" Lola hung up and pulled in front of the house.

They got out and walked to the large door. Before they could knock the doors swung open and there stood Bugs himself in black jeans, a white shirt. Lola gave a small smile as Eric just nodded his head as a sign of saying hay.

They walked in and it was frickin amazing. Like walking into a clean, rich persons house. White tile, long staircase leading up, white marble wall railings, and artwork.

Bugs saw Lola's mouth hanging open a little.

"You might wanna close that before fly's move in" Bugs joked

"Oh. Um so when do we eat?" Lola asked

"Yeah im starving. Lola never shops for enough food" Eric said rubbing his growling stomach

"Ok #1 I would have shopped for more food before you came but you wanted to show up to surprise me. #2 you eat more then a damn elephant so don't say I don't shop" Lola said poking him in the chest.

Bugs laughed at the sibling rivalry.

"Dinner's ready whenever you are" Bugs walked to the dining room with Lola next to him and Eric watching them.

The dinning room was huge! It had white tiles, and large cherry wood table but only 3 chairs were set at the front with different kinds of food stretched across it.

"Yo bugs if you and Lola want to get married make sure I come over for dinner each night." Eric said

"Eric" Lola said.

Bugs laughed.

"Sure thing"

They sat down with Lola sitting next to Bugs and Eric sitting across from them. Each loaded up their plate and talked while eating dinner.

The night was going well. Eric and Bugs talked and got along great. Lola was happy they were getting along. Suddenly Lola's cell phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked.

It was Mr. Howard.

Lola stood up and looked around for a place to talk because it's rude to talk on the hone during a dinner. Bugs seemed to read her mind as he pointed to a door that lead to the kitchen. Lola smiled and walked into the kitchen. As soon as she left Eric let out a belch.

"FINALLY! Lola would have killed me if I did that" Eric said

"No problem" Bugs laughed.

Lola was talking and Mr. Howard told Lola that Kyle's birthday was on Monday and he wanted to bring a cake in to the daycare to throw him a party. Lola agreed and told him she would help. Soon she hung up the phone and turned around.

When Lola turned around her face went pale as she let out a blood curling scream.

Eric was taking a drink of his soda when he heard Lola scream and it startled him he ended up dropping it on himself.

Bugs and Eric shot up.

"Lola!" Bugs yelled worried as he wondered what could have happened to his secret love.

Both Rabbits ran to the kitchen and threw open the door to see…..

//End Chapter 5\\

A.N: AHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGERRRR!!!! BWAHAHAHAH man im evil!!!  
Review if you wanna know what happened to Lola!!!

Hehehehe wow thanx for all the awesome reviews!!!!  
Next chapter will be up soon!!!

Much Luv! PeAcE!


	6. AN! CHAPTER COMMING SOON! I SWARE!

An: hay everyone I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in like ever!!!! But I have a good reason! My parents and I have taken out the furniture of my room cuz we ripped up the carpet and hired some guys to put wooden floors down in my room! Also I'm painting my room green! But we have the floors done but I can't go pick up the color paint cuz I'm sick! I haven't been to school all week! I ran a high fever and they had to take me to the doctors! My computer is all packed up in the other room! I'm writing this on my mom's laptop! But on my other computer I have half of the next chapter done! 

BUT THE SECOND I GET MY ROOM DONE I WILL HOOK MY COMPUTER UP I WILL SO UPDATE THE FIC!!!! 


	7. Interesting Date

A

A.n: OH MY GAWSH! I AM SOOOO SO SO SO SRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN LIKE ALMOST A YEAR!! I got a job almost a year ago from the last chapter I posted and I'm not finishing up my year as a Junior in high school and I'm going to be a senior soon!

I just kept telling myself I would update later and when I checked back in on it I saw all the reviews saying to update and when I saw how people really wanted me to continue I forced myself to watch space Jam to become inspired and I sat down and wrote! It's not long but I at least wanted to give you all something!!  
I've already started the next chapter!

Once again I'm like so totally sorry!! I hate when people stop updating good fic's for no reason so I hate myself now! But I am working really hard now to update more!!

You the awesome reviewers inspired me to do this!! I luv you all!!  
Anyways enough with my babbling! On with the fic!!

Oh and I do not own loony tunes… I am not important enough yet… BUT SOMEDAY!! Someday….

Until then HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

/Chapter 6: Interesting Date\\

Last time:

Lola was talking and Mr. Howard told Lola that Kyle's birthday was on Monday and he wanted to bring a cake in to the daycare to throw him a party. Lola agreed and told him she would help. Soon she hung up the phone and turned around.

When Lola turned around her face went pale as she let out a blood curling scream.

Eric was taking a drink of his soda when he heard Lola scream and it startled him he ended up dropping it on himself.

Bugs and Eric shot up.

"Lola!" Bugs yelled worried as he wondered what could have happened to his secret love.

Both Rabbits ran to the kitchen and threw open the door to see…..

Now:

Lola was backed up against the island in the middle of the kitchen holding a hand to her heart as she breathed hard.

"Lola what happened?!" Bugs ran to her side, his eyes filled with worry.

"Their was somebody looking at me threw the window!" She pointed at the window.

Eric ran to the back door and swung it open and looked around the dark yard. Suddenly he spotted a dark figure moving in the bushes and he ran to it as he tackled the figure and twisted it's arm as the person yelled for mercy.

"Who are you?!" Eric yelled.

"Oh get off of'ths me!" Spit out a voice.

"Daffy?" Bugs said in an unbelievable tone.

"No it'ths Kenny rogerth's! Of courth's it's me!" Daffy yelled angry.

Eric let go of Daffy's arm as he got off of him and stood up.

"Woh… Daffy duck?" Eric asked.

"Yea'ths" Daffy said dusting himself off.

"Um will you two excuse us?" Bugs grabbed daffy and dragged him inside the house and into the dinning room, leaving Lola and Eric outside.

Once in the dinning room Bugs let go and turned to him with an angry face.

"What the hell was that?!" Bugs demanded.

"What wa'ths what?" Daffy asked.

"You spying on Lola! Man!! Her brother thinks im some kind of pervert for spying on her threw the telescope and falling asleep with her on the couch! What will he think now that he knows my friends spy on his sister as well!" Bugs crossed his arms.

"Dude! I swear this wasn't my idea'th!" Daffy said holding his hands up in defense.

"What? Then who?"

"The guy'ths put me up to it! Mostly Wile E! He told everyone about how you acted around her and they dared me to come spy on your dinner to see how it wa'ths going!" Daffy stuttered out.

"Well… Now what?!" Bugs threw his hands up in the air.

"I have a plan… you see its- Hay is that pasta?" Daffy got distracted when he saw dinner on the table and went to it.

Bugs grabbed the back of Daffy's shirt and yanked him back and glared at him.

"Daffy"

"Fine! I join your dinner! Come on man! I can get to now your girl and her brother can get to know you and your friends!" Daffy said.

"That's what im afraid of!" Bugs rolled his eyes.

Daffy gave him an annoyed slack eyed look.

"Oh fine! But I swear duck! If you say or do anything to ruin me trying to make friends with her brother, I will rip all your feathers off and dump you in boiling glue!" Bugs said in a deadly warning way.

"Ok ok ok man! I promise to be a good boy! Scout'ths honor!" Daffy said smiling.

Rolling his eyes Bugs went to the door that leads to the kitchen.

Lola and Eric were trying to listen in to the conversation.

"I can't hear anything" Eric said.

"Then shut up" Lola replied.

"Your boyfriend's friends are sick! Spying on you!" Eric said in a discussed voice.

"No! Daffy wouldn't- I mean it's not like that! Now quiet!"

"Whatever" Eric rolled his eyes.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and both jumped back and pretended to be whistling or leaning on the counter.

"Oh hey Bugs… Sooo everything ok?" Lola asked innocently.

"Yeah! My pal daffy just stopped by to free load off my kitchen." Bugs smiled.

"Stupid wabbit" Daffy mumbled but Bugs jabbed him in the ribs.

"Oh- I mean yes!" Daffy said smiling.

"Then why was he staring threw the window at my si-" Eric was cut off as Lola butted in and smiled.

"How about we finish that dinner before it gets cold?" She suggested smiling.

"Good idea" Bugs was glad for the save as he pushed Daffy to the dinning room again and the 2 siblings followed as Eric eyed Daffy suspiciously.

As they began to eat more, Eric had grown use to the two loony friends as they bickered and threw witty comments back and forth. Soon everyone finished as Daffy looked around curiously.

"What no desert?" He looked to bugs.

"Yeah ice cream is in the kitchen." Bugs was ready to go get it when Daffy stood.

"No no Bug'ths ol' buddy! I'll get it!" He walked to the kitchen as Eric stood and followed saying something about helping or something.

"So… do you think I passed you're brothers approval?" Bugs looked to Lola smiling.

"Oh I think you barley passed… but don't get cocky… He can change his mind easily" She gave a challenging smile back.

"Well I guess I'll just have to not do anything to mess this up." Bugs leaned back in his chair as Lola leaned back in her chair.

5 minutes pasted as Bugs looked to the kitchen door curious.

"What are those two doing in their?" He stood as both he and Lola walked to the door and once they opened it they were shocked.

Both Daffy and Erik were sitting on the floor with ice cream cartons and spoons as the sticky goo covered their mouth as they gave shy smiled.

"Hey sis" Eric tried to act innocent.

"Sup Bugsy ol pal" Daffy was trying to do the same as silence filled the room.

"He made me do it!" Eric suddenly blurted out pointing to Daffy who looked shocked at him.

"What! Dude so not true! You were the one who got the spoons and said let's dig in!' its so your fault!" Daffy pointed to him in accusation.

While the two were arguing Bugs looked to Lola as she looked up at him.

"Want to go out for ice cream?" he asked normally.

"Sure" Lola turned as both walked to the front door,

"Hey wait for us!" Both the boys yelled as they pushed each other to get out the door first.

The ride was long and fun for them as some argued, and laughed. Once they arrived as a ice cream shop, Bugs parked his black sports car as they all got out. Bugs put on sunglasses and a baseball hat to hide his identity. As they all walked to the ice cream line they waited behind 3 people.

"I don't know why you 2 are getting more ice cream! You already had some." Lola put her hands on her hips.

"I have a fast metabolism… you know that.." Eric pouted as he gave Lola a sad puppy dog look.

"Yeah I do.. what's your excuse duck boy?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I just like ice cream" He admitted shrugging as they all laughed.

As they ordered their ice cream Bug's paid for their ice cream as he ignored Lola's protests that she could pay. While they walked down the sidewalk eating their ice cream, Lola and Bugs walked next to each other as Eric and Daffy were a few inches behind them as they all made like their own group of laughing friends.

"Oh one time at our grandpa's retirement party Lola shot milk out of her nose in front of the whole dinner table!" Eric laughed out.

"Eric don't tell them stuff like that! And you made me shoot it out by making that comment about some guy's shirt looked like he robbed it from a burger king drive threw worker." Lola pointed back at him with an accusing smile.

Bugs and Daffy laughed at the sibling rivalry between the two. As the conversation went on, they soon finished their ice cream and were beginning to walk back to the car. It was really late out now as barley anybody was around.

"We should be getting home now… Eric might not have anything to do tomorrow but I have work." She said.

"When don't you have to work? It's like a 24/7 job!" Eric rolled his eyes.

"Hey! These 24/7 jobs pay for all the food you ate up yesterday! So shut it" She glared back at him as he quickly shut up like she said in a sort of scared way.

"You two'ths are to much" Daffy smiled.

Just then a truck came driving by and as it passed a gust of wind blew at them and knocked Bugs hat off. As he turned to pick it up a bush suddenly rustled and when Bugs looked up a guy jumped out with a camera.

"Bugs Bunny! I'm gonna get paid big for this!" He yelled at he began flashing pictures off.

Bugs went to look away as Daffy sighed in annoyance. Lola turned her back to the camera and hid her face because she knew she couldn't let it get out she was dating Bugs bunny. Everyone would bother her about it like at all her jobs and she hated getting treated differently for no big deal. Bugs looked to Lola and saw her hiding from the camera as he looked back to the guy.

"Ok you got my picture… Can you go now?" He asked.

"Not until I get a picture of you with that lady their! Who is she? A date? Girlfriend? Work partner? Miss? Hey look up!" The paparazzi began to call to Lola to try and get her to show her face.

"Hey leave her alone! She doesn't want her picture taken." Bugs tried to block some pictured but the guy was persistent.

"Ohhhh, protective hu? So she is a love interest! What is her name? When did you meet?" His questions began to annoy everyone very quickly of this guy. Eric wanted to punch the camera guy but held back as he stood slightly in front of his sister and Bugs tried to stop the camera guy. Daffy walked over to the man and just took the camera from his hands as Bugs took it from Daffy and slowly slid the film out which ruined the film strip completely.

"Hey! You cant do that! It's stealing!" The guy cried out.

"No… I'm giving it back which makes it borrowing" Bugs tossed the camera and ruined film to the guy who caught it with a surprised look.

"This isn't right!" He yelled with a pout.

"Neither is flashing pictured constantly in a persons face who obviously doesn't want the pictures taken!" Bugs bit back as he turned back to his car.

"Yeah and nex'ths time we'll break it" Daffy spit out with a glaring look that just looked weird before he to turned away.

Just as Lola opened the car the guy secretly pulled out a small Kodak camera and took one picture with no flash as nobody noticed anything and shut the car doors.

"Sorry about that… them paparazzi are real ass holes sometimes." Bugs said as he drove off from the guy.

"No problem, I just kind of don't want everyone I know reading about me in the paper tomorrow." Lola looked out the window.

As they came back to the house Lola and Eric walked to Lola's car and Eric got in as Lola and Bugs stood by her driver's door.

"Tonight was actually fun, considering the picture incident." She said looking up to him.

"Yeah…. Well I guess I'll call you tomorrow or something" Bugs didn't really know what else to say.

Girls he dated never really had this much of an effect on him… Lola was just special and different than all the others, and that was why he really liked her. Other girls would have jumped at the chance to get a picture with him in a paper as a love related interest, but she didn't want many people to know so they could keep this relationship real and not the worlds business. Leaning down he was about to kiss her when somebody honked the horn. Both looked in the car window to see Eric smiling at them from the passenger seat and leaning over to the car horn to honk.

"Sorry to interrupt this _romantic_ moment but I'm tired and Lola you know how cranky I get when I don't get the right amount of sleep." Eric gave Lola a knowing look as she sighed.

"Yeah he can be a real bitch in the mornings" She mumbled out as Bugs chuckled.

"Ok." He watched her get into the car and she waved to him as she drove the car away.

Bugs watched till it was out of sight and he sighed with a very faint smile.

"Dude… Your so whipped!" Daffy said from his spot at the door.

"Shut it duck and go home. I need my sleep to ya know" Bugs walked into his house as Daffy chuckled.

"Fine ya stupid rabbit… I guess I'll call you tomorrow" Daffy made a imitation voice of what Bugs said to Lola with a goofy smile on his face.

"Good night DUCK!" Bugs yelled as the door slammed shut and Bugs walked off to bed.

/End Chapter 6\\

A.N: W00T CHAPTER DONE!! At least this time I didn't leave you all with a cliff hanger!! I knew if it is a while before I update at least you all wont be asking "WTF HAPPENED!! WE WILL NEVER KNOWW!!" so I started the next chapter but my mind is drawing a blank… I guess more Space Jam could help writers block though!

Also my last post about my room, even though it was so long ago I just wanna say I luv my room! The Japanese garden green is so awesome! They say Green is the color of inspiration! Well I hope their right!

I hope you enjoyed it! Luv ya all!!

Peace!


End file.
